


有人要喝星巴克嗎？

by 0909magic



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0909magic/pseuds/0909magic
Summary: AU ，梗是從某次動漫展裡迷妹提的一個問題發想的。Sebastian Stan因不明原因和MCU裡的冬兵交換了意識，大概就這麼回事。有點RPS，生平第一次玩，不合理也不負責。





	1. Chapter 1

Sebastian Stan趴在地上，眼前一片花白。

搞砸了。完蛋。

動作特技總是要重覆演練很多次，尤其是這回。照正常程序，他得從七層樓高的地方跳下來。

這是很重要的鏡頭，不能出錯，於是特技演員先演練一次，他再照著做。說實在的，就算沒有懼高症，但得從那麼高的地方往下跳，真的需要勇氣。

飛躍出窗外時，順利到他都出現自己就是那個冬兵的錯覺了。

一切ok，但他死都沒想到會在看似簡單的，一個前翻後起身的重拍借位鏡頭時居然出差錯了。

Sebastian最後的記憶是迎面而來的水泥地，還有前額的劇痛……大概是重心沒抓穩，撞到地面了。應該吧，頭好昏，但他沒喊疼，因為實在太丟臉了。

一個小小的翻身居然撞到頭？

他等待導演喊停機，然後Mackie跑來感嘆他飽滿的希臘式額頭現在更凸了…

沒有，一片寧靜，要命，大夥被他嚇到了嗎？Sebastian忙撐起身子大叫：「我沒事——」

噫？

怪怪的。

等一下，那堆綠色布幕呢？全收走了？

他忙起身，發現旁邊居然空無一人。而自己身處的位置也不對，嗯，不能說不對，只是太真實了點。

這裡是某棟老舊建築物的頂樓。

這一幕的背景的確是如此，因為照分鏡表他得從公寓走廊衝出來，跳到隔壁棟的頂樓。但實際拍攝時絕對不是，他們是在安全的片場空地上架好佈景的。

他望向四周，所以他剛才是昏過去了嗎？但怎麼跑到這裡來的？

OK，他心想，不會某人決定要整整他吧？不可能，要是真撞昏了應該早就被送進醫院裡去了，怎會丟在頂樓？看在進度的份上，沒人敢開這種玩笑，即使是大玩家，無敵的Mackattack也一樣。

那傢伙雖然愛玩，但其敬業態度和他的幽默是成正比的。

不過也很難說。

「別急，沒事的…」Sebastian輕聲自語。他兩眼平視，帶著微笑，耐著性子，等著Mackie那張痞子臉從某個角落伴隨他感染力十足的笑聲探出來。

「Hello，有人在嗎？」Sebastian打趣地吼著：「很好玩，好啦，出來吧——」

呿，他心想自己簡直是醉後大丈夫裡那個倒楣的未婚夫，只是這群人連張床墊都沒留給他。

沒有，就是沒人，好半晌了，沒任何回應。

現在是怎樣？Sebastian有點火了。他四下張望，想找出蛛絲馬跡。

這是在玩哪招啊？

Sebastian一臉矇逼，除了開始生氣，還有幾分恐慌。

他呆站了幾分鐘後，大聲叫著：「有人嗎？嘿，可以了啦，我知道我很蠢啦…」

這時終於有動靜了，不是Mackie，刷地一聲，全付武裝的黑豹不知從哪兒跳近他身邊，哇哦，還真分不出是不是Boseman本人，不過，身手這麼好一定是特技演員吧——

Sebastian放下心正準備打招呼，此時對方突然當面一個拳頭揍來，他反射性的舉臂擋下同時大吼：

「等，等一下，嘿，我還沒準備好——」

噹——

非常奇怪的，像兩根實心鐡棒互撞的聲音。

來自兩個非常奇怪的物體；他自己的左臂和對方包在黑豹戲服裡的右臂。

不可能。

他的左臂只是看起來像金屬，主體其實是個大橡膠套，裡頭還有滿滿的，Mackie的最愛，潤滑劑。

而且他確定黑豹裝只是萊卡材質的布料，絕對沒有啥汎合金那種東西。

但他根本沒時間去想為何兩隻手臂互撞會發出這麼奇怪的，不合物理定律的聲音，因為對方沒停手，直接飛踼了。

「Shit」Sebastian忙退了幾步，可惡，這不對，演練時Boseman的動作沒這麼快啊？也沒照動作指導的設計做；這傢伙簡直就像隻兇惡的大貓往他頭上撲。

黑豹爪子揮向他的腦門時Sebastian清楚的聽見力量破風之聲，亮亮的金屬爪離他的眼睛好近，該死，這合法嗎？要真抓傷人怎麼辦啊？

Sebastian這下不等導演了，他自己大吼：「Cut！Cut…」

沒用，對方沒收手，接連猛攻。Sebastian手忙腳亂的揮擋著，怪的是，只受過體能集訓，絕對稱不上什麼武術家的他，居然能擋下眼前這個拳腳俐落，殺黑了眼的傢伙。

這算什麼？新的拍攝手法？走真人實鏡風嗎？要命了，到底發生什麼事了啊？

慌亂地阻擋中，Sebastian的胸口中了一拳，退了好幾步，重心不穩往後倒，此時他發現自己撞到了某個很有彈性，又實在的東西。

是穿著美國隊長制服的人，精確的說是胸口。哦，他撞到Chris了。

「住手！」被撞到的人在他身後大喊，同時攬住他的腰，順手往後一帶，將他護在身後。

和黑豹（Sebastian現在完全不當他是那位溫文有禮的Boseman了，這傢伙是方法派演員吧，也太入戲）之間拉開距離後，Sebastian終於能喘口氣，看著忽然出現的，熟悉的Chris Evans，他放鬆了：

「天…總算，等等，我們在拍攝中(Shooting)嗎——」Sebastian不太確定，因為劇本不是這麼寫的。

「Shooting？No！」穿著隊長戲服的Chris瞪著他吼。

「呃？」所以，是停機了？那為何要開打啊？Sebastian真的完全搞不清楚狀況了。

「讓開。」黑豹先生也沒閒著，冷冷地對著美國隊長說。

「你是哪方的？九頭蛇還是反恐部隊？」隊長沈著臉對黑豹說，而在一旁的Sebastian很用力的想，又來了，劇本裡有這段嗎？

什麼時候改的為何沒人通知我！

Sebastian皺著眉，腦子一團亂，他該順著演下去嗎？話說，附近有攝影機嗎？

而他心中的方法派演員黑豹又擺好架勢，對著Chris說：「我再說一次，讓開，這個人我要帶走。」

「不，不成。」隊長橫在黑豹和他之間，伸手推了他一把：「快走，這裡交給我。」

「蛤？」Sebastian心想：要走去哪？呃…是要他照著分鏡表繼續逃嗎？不對啊，這時應該會有直昇機出現然後黑豹會中槍——

他抬頭，沒有直昇機，倒是看到更奇怪的東西了。空中有個巨大的黑影正俯衝而來。

「My God，不是吧…」Sebastian看呆了。獵鷹那雙測光用的鷓鴣翅膀何時變那麼大了？所以Mackie真能飛？

他眼看著獵鷹帥氣地玩了Cap2裡那招，往黑豹後腦門上狠狠的踹了一腳。

這時隊長立刻轉身，「快走！」，他拖著Sebastian的手臂就跑。

搞不清楚狀況的Sebastian跟著他，又出現怪異的感覺了，等等，他們怎會跑這麼快？幾秒內就跑到頂樓邊上。

Sebastian回頭看一眼，Mackie和Boseman打起來了，Mackie的飛旋真帥到不可能，但他沒時間發呆讚賞，因為身邊的Chris竟然說：

「跳！」

然後他就跳下去了。

Sebastian怔怔地，看著美國隊長落地時僅身子一沈，忽然有個念頭跑出來：

要嘛他在作夢，不然——

他可能並不是在拍戲。

說到底，真的，已經好一陣子沒看見攝影機了。

只有一個方法能證明。

看著公寓下方那個有雙漂亮藍眼，急著對著他揮手的美國隊長，Sebastian一咬牙，縱身一躍。

該死。

落地時左手臂撐住他200磅的體重，一點都不痛，還發出機械收合聲。

Sebastian心想：要命。

這不是片場。

是他媽貨真價實的MCU。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

為何是MCU？

如果一定要跑進某部電影裡，成為自己演繹的角色，Sebastian心想，為何不是查理班克斯的教育？

他寧願變成能隨手買遊艇的爛人Leo，也不要是個被多方通緝，連顆李子都不能好好吃完的從良殺手，不管Bucky Barnes這個角色有多帥。

驚險刺激的情節成為真實人生時，十之八九會是可怕的惡夢。而現在，他巴不得自己只是在做夢。

可惜不是，因為跳了樓還沒醒來，可見得情況不妙。

隊長一臉擔憂，伸手扶起他：「還好嗎？」

OK，Sebastian打算做最後的確認，他直視對方，恐慌地問：

「你是Chris？」

美國隊長怔住，好像剛被人甩了一巴掌。

「誰是該死的Chris？是我，Steve，別裝傻，你一定記得我的——」

「哦，不。」Sebastian有生無可戀之感。

「嘿，要敍舊可以等跑遠點再說嗎？這隻貓很厲害，我快擋不住了。」獵鷹的聲音從通訊器裡傳來。

「收到，」Steve握著Sebastian的手臂，「快走吧，他們要到了。」

「我知道，反恐部隊是吧，對了，上頭那個不是貓，他是T'Challa，瓦干達的新任國王，又叫黑豹。」Sebastian沒好氣地道。

「什麼？」Steve懵了。

「跑吧，別走大路，對了，你最好是告訴我找好安全屋了。」Sebastian說。

「哦，嗯，有，我有準備——」Steve說。

最好是，Sebastian心想，要不然就好玩了，照劇本他等一下還要殺十幾個人呢。

他們並肩跑開，Steve一直在他身邊，帶領他找到一台廂型車，上車時Sebastian不忘問一句：

「Sam呢？」

「他隨後就到，我們分頭行動，」Steve發動車子，這時他側過頭：

「Bucky，我知道…」

「維也納的事不是我幹的，沒錯，還有，是的，我記得你。Steve，你是我最好的朋友。」Sebastian沒好氣地說。

美國隊長卻傻住了，呆望著他好一會兒，深吸了口氣。接著他做了一個讓Sebastian確定這傢伙絕對不是Chris Evans的動作。

Steve忽然傾身，伸出大手扶住他的臉，用力地吻了他。

哦，哇，該死。他在幹嘛？為什麼吻我？要命他的嘴唇好軟——

Sebastian的腦子一片空白。

Steve深吻他後退開。注意力回到前方，手老實的放回方向盤，滿意地說著：

「我就知道你還記得。」

不！我不記得有這段！Sebastian的內心狂吼。

「我們先避一陣子，然後我會去和他們談——對了，你有什麼別的計劃嗎？」Steve專心開車，Sebastian望著他，這小子看著前方，一臉傻笑。

說真的，那挺可愛的。

而且，他的吻技還真不錯。不，那不是重點，重點是，他還真不知道再來該怎麼辦。

「我說，」Sebastian覺得茫然又疲憊：

「有人想喝星巴克嗎？我現在很需要來一杯。」

「呃，好，我不知道你喜歡那個，我永遠弄不清該怎麼點餐，為什麼叫Grande？太神秘了…」Steve看了他一眼，皺著眉。

Sebastian無言望向他，不，那一點都不神秘。

最神秘的，是他掉進了疑似湯不熱的MCU裡了。

對了，如果他在這裡，那真正的Bucky Barnes呢？

嗯，這是個好問題。

宇宙很大，無奇不有，而藉由物質不滅定律，於是冬兵當然不會消失——

Sebastian不知道的是，他在片場的工作，有個比他更專業的傢伙去代班了。


	2. Chapter 2

James Buchanan Barnes，小名 Bucky，江湖人稱Winter Soldier，其人身為MCU中最倒楣的傢伙沒有之一，他的人生總地來說就是一坨爛爆了的狗屎。所有你想得到想不到的慘劇都會發生在他身上。

他被俘後，只要眼睛睜開就得面臨恐怖的，痛的要命的電擊，一群沒血沒眼淚的壞蛋在他身上做一大堆實驗，不時得被派出去打打殺殺，運氣好時活著回來，運氣不好還會被打成死狗樣——不過都七十年了，日子一久，他本人其實也習慣了，種種非人經歷已將他訓練成一位泰山崩於前而不亂的強悍殺手，無論發生何事他都不會緊張。

最多有點困惑——因為腦子常被清空，於是他經常搞不清楚自己身在何處。

但現在，他不是有點，是非常困惑。

這裡是哪裡？Bucky坐在水泥地上，望著四周，旁邊圍著一大堆怪異的綠色布幕，人群，還有一些看不出用途的機器。

有東西綁著他，Bucky低頭發現兩條鋼索非常不人道地鎖著他的胯部。鋼索順著他的腰，一路連接到又高又遠的吊車臂上。

非常奇特的綁縛法，這些人不知為何沒有鎖住他的手……所以說，他被逮了，而且是被群變態控制了。

Bucky快速起身。仔細回想，他記得自己剛才在逃跑。有人發現他了，於是Bucky就照著早已準備好的路線進行逃亡計劃，首先把重要的背包丟至定位點，隔壁的公寓頂樓，然後一路衝過走廊，跳出窗外。

飛躍出去時他眼中只有那個背包，所有的記憶都在那裡。

他記得很清楚，著陸時借力翻了個身，然後……

然後他就到這個怪地方了。

該死。

剛才又失去意識了吧。呿，常有的事。

但此地真的很詭異。Bucky比較常見的是暗暗的牢房，黑麻麻的地下室這類地方，但這兒可是光天化日的大廣場。

人在迷惑時總會自然地找些能依靠的東西，於是Bucky第一時間只想到，他的背包呢？

Bucky四下找尋，哦，他的背包丟在地上，身前一呎內。

這時他聽見有人大吼：「Cut！停機，Seb不對勁，防護員呢…」

Bucky抬頭往發聲的方向看去，有個戴著棒球帽，一臉嚴肅的男人正急著從木椅上起身，朝他走來。

「你沒事吧？」這時有位穿著橘紅色背心的人靠近，手上還提一個急救箱。

Bucky立刻退了一步，開始研判，好，目前行動受阻，但對方看來沒帶武器，不過他記得某個稱號和死亡有關的醫生也常提著印上紅十字的刑具箱。

「嘿，別亂動，你剛撞到頭了，讓我檢查一下。」背心男又走近一步，戴棒球帽的男人也一臉擔憂的過來了。

長年受的訓練讓Bucky不由自主的舉起他的左臂呈防衛姿勢，這時他忽然覺得，他的金屬仿生手臂好像怪怪的。

它很熱，不，精確的說，他可以“感覺”到自己的左手臂，又悶又熱。

為何會有感覺？

Bucky用右手抓捏了一下自己的左前臂，真的，他可以感覺到按壓的力道，他的左手軟軟的，像套在一個橡膠套裡。

怎麼回事？我有…左手？

四周的人都停下手邊的工作走向他，「嘿？兄弟，還好嗎？」有人這麼問。

Bucky抬眼，說話的人他認識，Sam Wilson，復仇者成員之一，自己曾在航母上將這傢伙一腳踹下船。

他是Steve的朋友。

只要是和Steve有關的東西Bucky都會去查個清楚。而這位號稱獵鷹的人現在背著一副詭異的，短短的，像鴿子翅膀的東西。

所以他是被復仇者抓了？

「讓我瞧瞧，這就是不好好練腿，又擁有一個漂亮的希臘式寬額的結果，重心不穩了吧？」獵鷹笑著，居然伸手摸他的額頭。

Bucky不太確定該不該揍他，因為他笑得好親切。先忍著，當下受制於人，一動不如一靜。

「Mackie，讓防護員檢查一下——」棒球帽男這麼說。

獵鷹聞言，拍拍他的肩膀後退開。Mackie是Wilson的代號嗎？棒球帽男應該是帶頭的，一身輕便的T恤短褲，戴著眼鏡，看來很平凡，Bucky不記得有這號人物。

穿橘色背心的男人則伸手輕輕按壓他的額頭和後頸，很仔細的查看他的眼睛，還問著：「會眼花嗎？頭部有沒有劇痛感？想吐嗎？」

「沒有。」Bucky很謹慎，同時想著要如何突圍，嗯，比較麻煩的是身上這堆又緊又堅固的鋼索，很難脫身。

「看來還好。」背心男回報，而Bucky發現身邊的人都舒了口氣。

「Ok，反正停機了，Seb，」棒球帽男對著Bucky，微笑著說：

「剛才真嚇人，撞得不輕吧，先休息，我和Joe檢查一下，應該不用補拍了。」

他說完，揮了揮手，立刻有幾個人靠過來解開Bucky身上的鋼索。

這下他真懵了。Seb是誰？還有，他居然自由了？Bucky呆立當場，心想現在是什麼狀況？

而重要的背包還在地上，Bucky小心翼翼的走向前，彎腰拾起背包。對了，這太奇怪，他的左手好像真的有觸覺。

有些怪異的透明液體從左肩上流出來。這不是仿生手臂。

「哇，有人高估你的尺吋囉，他們這回是用上一桶嗎，都流出來了。」在他身邊的獵鷹說，一臉裝模作樣的噁心。

什麼東西的尺吋？Bucky完全聽不懂。算了，不重要，他急著想檢查背包裡的東西，拉開拉鍊時Bucky想著，等一下趁他們防衛鬆散時快點逃——

不對，Bucky翻著背包，他的筆記本呢？都不見了，只有兩瓶水，和一大堆像巧克力棒的零食。

這不會是新式的手榴彈吧。

「你怎麼全都放燕麥？我想吃堅果的——」這時代號Mackie的Sam Wilson直接伸手到他的背包裡，嫌棄地掏出一支零食，老實不客氣拆開就吃。

「不，不對…」Bucky喃喃自語。糟糕，那些筆記是最重要的東西，好不容易才找回來的，一點點，該死的記憶。

裡頭記載的事件，就算絕大多數都是殘酷的，由他所犯下的罪孽，但也有為數不多卻非常珍貴，關於那個人的，很好的東西。

且無論好壞，都是他的。

「怎麼了Seb，吃你一支能量棒而已，小氣。」Wilson咧著嘴笑，推了他一把。

又是Seb，為何這樣叫我？Bucky現在不但心急，還生出了一些詭異的感覺。

他有左手（雖然很悶熱而且一直流出噁心的液體），Wilson好像和他很熟（雖然叫他別的名字），而身處的地方也很奇怪，身邊的人經過時竟然都會對他微笑而不是想對著他開槍——

一切都不太真實。

七十年間，他常被動陷入沈睡，很多時候Bucky都不能分辨自己是否處在現實世界。

也許他又在作夢了。還是個很特別的夢。

如果他在作夢，那麼，Bucky希望自己能夢見那個人。

「嘿，聽說你受傷了？」前方不遠處有人揚聲說著，大步走來，臉上有如晴空般開朗的笑容。

Bucky看著那個人，陽光下，他的金髮閃耀。

還有記憶中，那雙最清亮的藍色眼睛。

Bucky忘了要找他的筆記本，那不重要了。他只想看著那個人。

Steve Rogers。

這應該是個好夢。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

既然是夢境，那麼再奇怪的事都會發生。Bucky Barnes是這麼認定的。

於是當Steve叫他Seb，而獵鷹稱呼Steve為Chris時，Bucky保持沈默，無所謂，叫什麼名字都行，只要能跟在Steve身邊，且沒人想殺他們就好。

在這個夢裡，他們是別人，不是國家英雄，也非倒楣的冬兵，沒有背負著數十年的分離和罪惡，只是普通人。

其實也不算普通。有人遞給Bucky一張紙，上面印著CALLSHEET（通告表），他很仔細的看，發現自己的名字印在角色欄裡，演員的名字則是Sebastian Stan。

所以他是個名為Sebastian Stan的演員，正在扮演他自己。

這個夢也太怪。

而Steve則是叫Chris Evans。

他們在拍電影。

電影這個詞在Bucky殘缺的記憶中是屬於好的，和Steve相關的部份。他記得閃亮的銀幕，坐在身邊，小小的Steve。他們中間會放一盒爆米花，因為Steve說，省著點，兩人吃一份就好。Bucky通常是吃比較多的那個。

還有巴黎，輪休的那天，他和Steve穿著美軍制服在異國的市中心遊蕩，發現破舊城區裡的小電影院居然在上映幻想曲。當Mickey鬧得梅林的房子裡一團亂時，坐在最後一排的他們靠著對方，兩人都沒把電影看完，而是呼呼大睡。

他喜歡那些記憶。

而Bucky現在覺得，他在做一個清醒夢。夢中所有的事物都很真實，但他確定那是假象。

比方說，Wilson（他在這裡叫Anthony Mackie）拖著他去休息區，拿了一杯星巴克冰咖啡給他，（是的，在歐洲流浪兩年，他知道何謂貴的要命的全球最大咖啡連鎖店）好像Bucky是個交給他照顧的小弟弟。

喝著高貴的咖啡，看著前方不遠等著上戲的Steve，對方正轉過頭，看著他笑。

這一切都不可能。

但Bucky安靜地想，希望自己不要太快醒來。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

希望這一切都是假的，最好快點回到現實的Sebastian則非常尷尬。

美國隊長Steve Rogers從下車後就一直攬著他，好像一放手他就會逃跑一樣。

想太多，他才不會落跑，Sebastian當然知道目前最安全的選項就是先躲起來。不過…Rogers先生能不能別靠這麼近啊。

目前Sebastian最感無奈的是，他是個敬業的演員，背熟劇本是基本功，就算偏離劇本，即興發揮也是必要技能，於是他當然可以是美國隊長的好朋友，但做他的男朋友就有點麻煩了。

沒錯，他看過Stucky。對自己的職涯向來沒多大信心的Sebastian，很自然的會Google自己的名字，然後被一堆腦洞和圖片給逗得很開心。

坐在筆電前開心是一回事，但真被夾在美國隊長的肩胛裡就沒那麼有趣了。

尤其是這傢伙還頂著一張Chris的臉。

還有身材。

媽的。

美國隊長一路帶著他，說：

「抱歉，不能停下來，我們晚點再去買星巴克好嗎？」

「沒關係，都好。」Sebastian說。

Steve笑了，他親暱的又吻了一下Sebastian的頭髮。不太規矩的手放到他腰上了。

我的天，別鬧了。

Sebastian覺得他對美國隊長的人設可能得重新認識。這傢伙應該不是萬年老處男，搞不好早在16歲就破處了，對象就是Bucky Barnes。

也就是我。要命了。Sebastian好想一頭撞死算了。

Sebastian對性向沒有偏見，但他總有一天會回到原來那個好萊塢宇宙（拜託一定要），於是Sebastian非常害怕自己將再也無法直視Chris Evans。

進了臨時據點，一間老舊倉庫後，Steve終於放開他，Sebastian呆站著，他不太清楚一個專業殺手這時該做些什麼事。

看著Steve忙著連絡Sam，Sam回報他甩掉那隻大貓了，正在過來的路上。

確認同伴安全後Steve的注意力立刻回到他身上，他放下盾牌走向Sebastian，停在他身前。Steve摸了摸自己的後頸，帶著微笑，眼睛望向一旁，像是忽然不知道該說些什麼一樣。

「那個…」Sebastian想著，他也許應該和美國隊長說清楚，其實他不是Bucky。

「對不起。」Steve這時看著他說。

「什麼？」Sebastian不懂。

「當年…我不該將你留在那裡。我應該跳下去的…」Steve說著就低下頭了，雙手垂在身側緊緊握拳，Sebastian看著他，該死，這傢伙自責多久了？

Sebastian並不覺得自己是全世界最善良的人，但他的確不太能看著別人難過。

「嘿，嘿，兄弟，沒的事，你怎麼會知道我沒死？」好吧，他可以當一下Bucky，就一下。

但Steve看來並沒有比較好：「不，是我的錯，從開始就不該讓你跟著我。」

呃——你不讓我跟那我在MCU就沒得玩了好嗎？Sebastian苦笑，他靠近Steve，伸手按著他的肩：

「沒人能預知未來，ok？我還活著，你也是，這樣就很好了，別浪費時間在自責裡。」

「Bucky…」Steve抬頭，他的鼻子都紅了，眼中還有淚光咧。

然後他驀地將Sebastian擁進懷中。

啊，都忘了，這是湯不熱的MCU。Sebastian整個人被隊長用力抱著，後悔莫名。

我他媽的在幹什麼啊。

最好還是快點把話說清楚，不然會發生很可怕的事。

嗯，也許沒那麼可怕因為Steve身上的味道其實蠻好聞的，不知道Chris Evans聞起來是不是一樣…還有，他的胸口好溫暖…

Sebastian開始想，如果是這傢伙，那他挺可以的。但這麼做好像有點不道德。Steve其實是Bucky的男朋友，而他畢竟不是Bucky。

「我終於找到你了。」Steve說，然後他放開一點，退了一小步，凝視著Sebastian。

哦，不要又來了。可惡，又來了…

Steve這次吻得很用心，Sebastian和男人接吻過，大多是為了工作需要，這回可不是表演，不是虛應故事。

他的唇有些乾燥，接觸到Sebastian時並不急切，輕輕的，爾後緩慢的加重，往他的唇齒間探入，吸吮——Sebastian心想傳說中的萬年老處男大概是把所有的感情都放進這個吻裡了，天哪感覺也太好。

完蛋。

Sebastian很可悲的發現，媽的，他喜歡這個男人吻他。

呿，反正也被卡在這兒——對不起啦Bucky Barnes。

Sebastian豁出去了，他伸手擁緊Steve，回報他更深的吻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本人沒有任何專業知識，也搞不清隊三的拍攝順序，這是AU，別太認真，認真就輸了哦。


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian Stan向來隨遇而安。

在影劇圈混日子的人得有先過完今天，明天的事明天再想的態度，因為就算演員花了很多精力為某個角色做好萬全準備，試鏡當下還是會出現意料不到的狀態，走運時會讓導演決定非要這個人不可，但通常是謝謝，再聯絡，好走不送。

別的不提，就說美國隊長好了，當初Sebastian是去試鏡隊長Steve Rogers，爾後收到的通知卻是對方覺得他非常適合演出隊長的小伙伴Bucky Barnes。

對美式英雄漫畫沒概念的Sebastian不清楚這個角色其實是漫畫界中的傳奇，有名的Bucky條款就是因他出現的，且Marvel後來還打破這個條款讓他神奇地復活了。Bucky一角的未來性可期。

他沒看到那麼遠，Bucky中途就死了耶。就算製作單位丟了一堆資料給他參考，Sebastian這個走一步算一步的人也不願多想。能參與大型製作，還是個有名有姓的關鍵角色就讓他很開心了。

好萊塢的變數太多，簽了九部片約不表示他就真能一直演下去。一個認真的演員只能做一件事，好好研究他的角色。

Sebastian讀了第一復仇者的劇本，思考為何對方會認為他符合這個角色，Sebastian唯一想到的是，大概他在鏡頭前看來就是個不太正經的時髦小子，就算穿著制服試鏡也一樣。對啦，好萊塢有志一同的常把邪門的花花公子這種角色交給他，於是演隊長吃得開，能同時約兩個女孩的好朋友當然很適合。

只是他忘了，自己也演過被關進小黑屋生孩子的受虐男同志。

直到冬日戰士的劇本到手後他才有：哦，原來是要接著受虐兒冬兵這條線啊。

電影拍攝的工作對演員而言是很零碎的，時間線和順序都不一定，於是等到第一次看到成品時他才發現，冬兵不只是受了七十年罪的戰俘，導演處理的方式，似乎在暗示隊長和Bucky之間有些不足為外人道的情愫。

但現在不是有些，而是很誇張了。

他和Steve在接吻，一開始，Sebastian挺投入的，why not？感覺不錯啊。他的右手臂環過Steve的頸子，輕輕抓撫他的頭髮，還不太適應的左臂垂在身側。對方發出一聲不明的呻吟，一手抱著Sebastian的腰，另一隻手則開始往他們之間，精確的說，他的褲頭探入。

等，等一下，這傢伙在幹嘛？

太快了吧。Sebastian用他還在適應中的超強左臂使勁推開Steve，一臉驚慌。

Steve退了幾步後怔住。

「你不記得了，對嗎？」Steve那雙無辜藍眼張得老大。

「呃…不是很清楚…」Sebastian皺眉。不是我的記憶是要怎麼記啊？

Steve看來像受傷了。

「別…」Sebastian嘆了口氣，呿，你是美國隊長，可以不要老是像隻被丟在路邊的流浪幼犬好嗎？

「好吧，是沒什麼印象了，那個，洗腦，記得嗎？」Sebastian指了指自己的腦袋。

Steve低下頭，更難過了，這隻幼犬好像尾巴剛被卡車壓過一樣，Sebastian覺得他又快哭了。

美國隊長在他面前紅了眼眶，感覺糟透了。

「我是說，你可以告訴我啊，就，當年到底是，well，you know——」Sebastian聳肩，兩手一攤，笑得非常可愛。

Steve望向他，微張著嘴，欲言又止，Sebastian發現他臉紅了。

「你說…」過了好久，Steve終於開口：

「你說過，你喜歡，我的手…」

Steve說得磕磕絆絆，臉不是紅，是快漲成紫色了。

蛤？我說過，不，是Bucky說過？這什麼意思？

大概是Sebastian看起來一臉茫然，做人做事都要求說清楚講明白的Steve希望能讓他最好的朋友想起當年的事：

「嗯…就是，你十七歲生日那天中午，我去找你，你媽說你在閣樓，我上去，就看到你和Stella…她正在，那個，我就離開了…」Steve說著又低頭了。

OK——我知道是怎麼回事了。Sebastian按了按額角。大白天？就在自個兒家裡？老媽還在家？Bucky的膽子也太大了。

「晚上你溜來我家，那天只有我一個在家。你說要找我慶生，還偷了一瓶你爸的威士忌，我問你Stella呢，你說讓她走了，因為看到我…那天晚上我們都喝多了，然後你——」Steve愈說愈小聲，一直看著地面，似乎不敢抬頭看他。

「OKOK，我大概知道了。」Sebastian試圖阻止更多細節跑進他耳裡。老天，美國隊長果然很老實，可惜他真不想知道太多——

根據MCU的資料Bucky比Steve大一歲，Sebastian沒力地想，呵呵，我猜對了這小子16歲就被我，不，是被Bucky破處了～

三零年代就有本事男女通吃，Bucky Barnes你好樣的，不愧是布魯克林一支花。

但爆料天王Steve還沒噴完。此人下定決心非得喚回Bucky的記憶不可：

「你那時說，會和那些女孩在一起是因為你不敢碰我——」Steve抬起頭，清亮的藍眼直視他，專注且急切。

什麼是“那些”女孩？Bucky才十七歲耶…還用這種鬼話拐騙未成年的小麻吉？Steve那時的體形只有現在的一半吧？要不要這麼過份啊？

看到Steve的嘴唇抿成了個不開心的角度，Sebastian差點脫口說出：好啦，我會負責的…

面對老友的沈默不安，Steve堅持到底，他再度強調：「你說你喜歡我的手。」

「就手嘛，還好吧…」Sebastian苦笑。

這下Steve終於笑了，還有點腼腆，視線掃向他的褲襠，哦不，Bucky你個王八蛋。

不只是手，是手活吧…難怪隊長一上場就動手。

大概是因為Sebastian也開始臉紅了，Steve認定老朋友這下應該都想起來了吧。於是他大著膽子，再次靠近，用“Bucky最喜歡的手”輕輕攬著Sebastian的腰。

Sebastian其實不是很確定自己該如何回應，他是演員，照理說，裝成不知道忘光了他媽的離老子遠點不是太困難的事。

但Steve大無畏的亮眼睛直勾勾地看著他，Sebastian忽然意識到他面對的不是Chris Evans扮演的Steve Rogers，這是本人，是那個橫眉冷對世人，寧可一死也要找回朋友的Steve。

第一復仇者的劇本裡，他們做出最親暱的舉動僅是擁抱，然後就誇張的為對方付出生命。沒有任何一句台詞是“我愛你”，他們只是就這麼做了。

「那時你說，你愛我。」Steve在他耳邊說。

長年演技訓練的結果讓Sebastian的腦子開始自動產生背景型塑。在蕭條時代的紐約城裡，兩個少年躲藏在彼此懷中，以愛之名，做著依那個年代的標準而言，非常離經叛道的事。

Sebastian握住他放在自己腰間的手，說真的，他喜歡這個觸感。

還有Steve臉上泛起的微笑。

該死。

他想要Steve，這個可能只和Bucky Barnes上過床的，疑似禁慾七十年的老古董小處男。

不妨一試？

不管了，Bucky，這都是你的錯。Sebastian直接拉近Steve。

對方的反應很快，大手貼緊他的腰臀，抱住他往牆上靠，另一隻手開始往下探。

ok，你愛怎麼做都成，我只想知道那是什麼感覺——

「嘿，兩位，請牢記，外頭有一百多個國家正在追擊，我們還在逃亡好嗎？」這時倉庫門口閃進個黑壓壓的身影。

所以他們的確是那種關係。早有預感，而今直擊美國隊長和他的小伙伴，前殺手Bucky正在做的事，Sam Wilson非常慶幸自己還戴著護目鏡。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

不妨一試這個想法也出現在Bucky的腦子裡。

他站在一旁看著Steve，人們叫他Chris。其實從他出現後Bucky的視線就無法移開。

Steve笑瞇瞇地向周圍打招呼，他好像和每個人都很熟。

於是Bucky放鬆了，這裡很安全，因為記憶中的Steve從來不曾這麼自在。他很固執，有膽色，但在面對人群時，Bucky不記得他會對著身邊的人這麼開心的咧著嘴笑。

Steve開工了，Bucky看著他一步步跟隨著武術指導的演示，直到那兩個坐在木椅上的人其中之一說Action。

Steve開始和穿黑色緊身衣的人交手，第一回的動作十分緩慢，像是試驗，有人喊cut，要他們速度加快再來一次，爾後再補強幾個動作——

專注認真觀察了老半天，Bucky發現這些打鬥好像挺簡單的。

有人問他覺得如何，可以上場嗎？Bucky點點頭，當然可以。

當兩名武術指導在他面前演示待會兒要正式來的幾路套招時，Bucky心想，哦，原來是這麼做的。

他們不是在打架，比較像在跳舞，前進後退，如同華爾茲。

或是探戈。無論如何，都是他曾經很拿手的舞步。應該吧，Bucky記得的東西不多，但他腦子裡浮現和Steve在屋頂，那小子什麼都不懂，傻兮兮地讓他拉著手轉圈圈。

簡單得很。

「好，正式來。」

Bucky沈著身子，黑衣人進前，出拳，Bucky格擋，突地掃腿——

「Cut！」有人大吼：「Seb，太快了，慢一點。」

Bucky花了半秒才意會到，人家在叫他。

他皺著眉，心想太快是什麼意思？他明明就很慢，因為根本快不起來。

其實除了左手外，Bucky覺得全身都不對勁，似乎變得笨重了點，反應有些遲鈍。

算了，再來就是了，慢就慢吧。

當他和黑衣人重複幾次對打後，Bucky悶到都快打哈欠了，簡直是兩個老頭在比劃。

走到旁邊休息的Chris放下盾牌，望著遠處正在對決的Bucky和黑豹，在他眼中，這兩位同事表現得太好，尤其是Sebastian，他的動作比武術指導還俐落。

「哇喔，Seb這回練得很認真哦。」背著測光用鴿翅的Mackie在他身邊舉啞鈴。

Mackie非常敬業，從不介意在人來人往的片場健身。他認定上鏡時的效果比面子重要多了，尤其是和你同時入鏡的人叫Chris Evans。

「你也發現了？」Chris說，他還在看著Sebastian，沈鬱的眼神和帥氣的姿態，Seb的表現很好，像個完美的冬兵。

「嗯哼，不過我還是覺得應該送他去醫院檢查一下。Seb不太對勁。」Mackie說。

Sebastian早先撞那一下可不輕，帶他去一旁休息時，Mackie發現他呆呆的，連他們今天的拍攝日程都忘了，還是看了通告表才想起來。

「有嗎？」Chris望向Sebastian，他的表現非常好，幾個困難的動作鏡頭一次搞定，順得很啊。

停機檢查時Chris看到Sebastian皺著眉頭，佇候在場中，像在找什麼東西似地張望著，直到對上他的視線時才停下來。

Sebastian盯著他，眼神非常專注，似乎Chris是個難得一見，值得好好觀察的奇珍異獸一樣。是有點怪。

Chris對他比了一下大拇指。「完美」，他無聲地說著。

Seb的眼睛瞇了起來，微微點頭。

Chris皺眉，嘴上仍帶著笑容。他有些異樣的感覺。這個人好像不是那個認真愛笑的甜心男孩。

倒像是亡命殺手Bucky Barnes上身了一樣。嗯，Seb真是個好演員。

Chris在心裡讚嘆著。

因為自然光偏移了，這個部份也拍得差不多，導演決定先暫停。

Bucky呆站在那裡，他不知道再來要做什麼。

「嘿，Seb，還不來拆你的手啊。」Mackie對他吼叫著，有幾個工作人員正圍在他身邊，幫他把身上那一片片裝備脫下來。

Chris也開始脫制服了，當然也需要幫手，說真的，超級英雄的制服其實和中世紀的酷刑衣有異曲同工之妙。

Bucky緩緩地走向他們。有人要他把左手舉起來，Bucky怔怔地看著兩個人很用力的將他左臂上，銀色的大橡膠套拔下來，還很貼心的用濕毛巾擦拭掉手臂上那些透明的液體。

「瞧這隻粗臂。」Mackie打趣著說，每回Sebastian要裝拆他的銀臂時，都逃不過他帶著顏色的暗示。像上套要先潤滑之類的。

但Bucky沒聽進去，他只是盯著自己的手臂。上頭一點傷痕都沒有。

手指張開，握拳，指甲壓進掌心的感覺——Bucky幾近迷戀的凝視著他的手。

「嘿，我說真的，你真的沒問題嗎？」Mackie用手背拍了一下他的左臂，那個感覺令Bucky震撼。

「我…很好。」Bucky笑了。

我的手。不是武器了。

Mackie皺眉做了個怪表情。「O…K…」這小子真的不對勁。

Chris說他想休息，打了聲招呼就轉身離開。Bucky望著他。

Mackie正想問Sebastian要不要一起吃午餐，卻看到那傢伙跟在Chris屁股後頭，也走開了。

那種怪異的感覺更強了，但Mackie沒多想，只是聳聳肩去忙他自己的事了。

 

Chris直到準備走上自己的拖車時才發現Sebastian在他身後。

「呿，你嚇我一跳。」Chris看著他，一臉訝異。這傢伙走路都沒聲音的嗎？還有，為什麼一直這樣盯著我？

「對不起…」Bucky說，有些不知所措。他剛才只是想著Steve要離開了嗎？

不想讓他離開視線。

「兄弟，這是我的拖車。你的在那裡。」Chris指著不遠處，Mackie那輛豪華拖車旁不太起眼的小拖車。

Bucky轉頭看去，眉頭又皺起來了。他不懂Steve在說什麼。

「不是吧…」Chris有點擔心了，Mackie說的，Seb搞不好撞呆了。他伸手摸摸對方的額頭說：「我看要送你去醫院了。」

「我沒事。」Bucky忙退開：「不用去醫院。」

他們會發現我不是那位演員。

Chris沈吟了一會兒，又笑開了：「來吧，Robert有送了我幾包藥草茶，說是安神的…」他說著，轉身上了拖車：

「那傢伙最多這種東西了。我泡一杯給你。」

Bucky跟著他上車，Steve要他坐好，遞了杯發出怪味的熱茶，說著：「你剛才太棒了…」

Bucky看著他。他是Steve嗎。

他有Steve的眼睛和笑容。但Bucky隱約覺得，這個人好像不是他。

是嗎？Bucky不確定，他沒辦法相信自己的大腦，記憶零碎，其中不確定有多少是由別人硬塞給他的，包括關於Steve的部份。

於是一切都無所謂。他能坐在這個人身邊，喝著茶，看著他笑，覺得安心。

這就夠了。

 


	4. Chapter 4

如果時光能倒流，Sebastian非常希望自己沒說出『你可以告訴我…』這種話。

就像很多恐怖故事裡說的，別打開那扇門，會放出怪物。Sebastian覺得自己應該是不小心打開了一扇相當恐怖的門，放出了一隻怪獸，其名為“和Bucky一起回憶往事的Steve Rogers”。

因為偉大的隊長有一顆健康的超級大腦，他什麼都記得，而且急著要他的Bucky也快點想起來。

「你說我們不能被人發現——」Steve坐在木箱上望著Sebastian說。

雖然倉庫裡的光線陰暗，但坐在一呎外的Sebastian仍然被Steve熱切的關愛眼神搞得全身不對勁。別看他，尤其是他的手和嘴，Sebastian在心裡很認真的告誡自己，剛那是意外，是不明時空造成的異常現象，千萬別再想著他的手放在自己腰上的感覺。

他只能避開，悶悶地轉頭望向另一邊。

「的確，我相信你們當年一定面對很多困境。」Sam用非常專業的『我理解』表情看著隊長。

Sebastian無奈嘆氣。

Sam是瞎了吧？他沒看見怪物跑出來了嗎？不幫著抓回去還鼓勵個什麼勁啊？

一個小時前Sam適時打斷了他們，Sebastian原以為這位仁兄會開罵，最少告誡一下他們別這麼猴急，但他錯了。獵鷹先生在幾分鐘的尷尬沈默後，淡定地回報他沒事，沒錯那隻黑貓是挺強的但不能飛，不，他沒受傷，一切安好。

然後Sam說：「我們談談。」

Sebastian當下不大明白。要談什麼？你不是應該說：隊長小心這傢伙別靠他太近咱最好是找台壓模機把那條萬惡的手臂給廢了嗎？

錯了，因為有超級說服力的Steve說，不管Sam看到什麼，全都是必要的行動。他在協助Barnes找回記憶。Sam覺得這說法非常合理，當然，冬兵的心理狀態很重要，先確保其安定，其他的事都可以等。

身為退伍軍人協會的特約咨詢師，其人自認對兩位七十五年前就該退伍的超級老兵有應盡的義務，何況其中之一在心理學上還是難得一見的，遭受長年酷刑的PTSD絕佳案例。於是依Sam專業的判斷，他決定加碼來一場團體，不，應該說是伴侶治療。

「你還記得在學校的時候嗎？」往事敍述機Steve臉上滿是悠遠懷想：「教英文的Hall老師只是在課堂上談論王爾德和他『不敢說出名字的愛』，就被校長警告了。那時你就說，無論如何都不能讓人知道我們的事。」

「哦…那，應該啦。」Sebastian含糊應著，低頭喝水。

「然後你親我的脖子，要我別想太多。」Steve說。

「咳…」Sebastian差點被嗆死。不遠處的Sam手握紙杯微笑不語。

「那時我好難受，你在被窩裡抱緊我，說我們會沒事的。」Steve凝望著Sebastian說。

「那，挺好的——」Sebastian慘笑，有完沒完？他用力趕走腦子裡兩個苦情肥皂劇小情侶的蓋棉被不純聊天橋段。真是，想當年他演的列王傳都沒這麼狗血。

「James，我可以這麼叫你嗎？」Sam摸著下巴，意味深長地看著Sebastian。對方聳聳肩。

「很好，這麼說來，你才是主導關係的那個。」

「隨便啦。」Sebastian說。呿，你乾脆說我就是帶壞好隊長的那個小混混吧…話說我為何要坐在這裡咨商啊？人又不是我拐跑的。

他對Bucky的怨念又更深了點。

「當然，我什麼都不懂，是Bucky讓我學會要怎麼做才對，」Steve的證詞確定了這個看法。他傻兮兮地抓頭：

「Bucky什麼都知道，他從十二歲就開始交女朋友了，每回看到他攬著女孩玩鬧時都會，呃，不舒服。我也搞不懂是怎麼了。後來才想通，天哪，我在嫉妒，」他轉向Sebastian：「不過後來就——該死，你簡直是紐約之王，所有不為人知的隱密地方你都知道，只要有機會你就帶著我離開…」

算了，Sebastian放棄抵抗，被窩裡抱抱算什麼，Steve開始述說Bucky是如何帶著他，找到每一個無人的角落和他親熱的。

三零年代的紐約無人角落還真多。

面對說個沒完的Steve，Sam發現他的治療重心，Barnes一直保持沈默。

「所以你都沒印象了？」他問Sebastian。

「呃，不太多，我記得鞋子，運冰車…」Sebastian愈說愈小聲，媽的，沒在劇本裡的東西我全都不知道啦。

「那突出部之役呢？」Steve皺眉。

「你是說，美軍被困在德國黑森林裡——」關於二次世界大戰，Sebastian的腦子裡大概只有Band of Brothers裡的劇情，而且他只記得用心觀察演員們精湛的表現，至於戰場在那裡則印象模糊。

「不，是巴斯通…在比利時。」Steve看著他。又難過起來了。所以Bucky真的忘光了。不要緊，只要我還記得就好。

「那天晚上，我們終於完成任務，打破九頭蛇的防線，但支援還沒到，我讓突擊隊員們先回指揮部，你不肯丟我一個人留守——」

Steve移開視線，直盯著自己手裡的杯子。

「當時好冷，我們一起躲在戰車裡，那是第一次。」

蛤？在戰車裡？Sebastian的下巴都快掉下來了。

「第一次？」Sam的臉上終於出現疑惑了。

Sebastian不可思議地望向他。這是重點嗎？你聽到他說什麼嗎？戰車耶！

「嗯，那是經過體能強化後，我們第一次有機會，呃——」Steve抬頭，笑得像個孩子，「你那時急著想知道，那個，有什麼不同…」

「是啊，我一定很想知道。」Sebastian翻白眼了。

「其實我那時很擔心，怕你會不舒服，你一直跟我說不要緊，一切都沒變，天哪我還記得你喘息的聲音——」Steve真放開了，他直白得讓Sebastian臉紅，想找個洞把自己埋起來悶死算了。

「我一整夜都沒停下來，你隔天卻像沒事發生一樣，其實那時就該警覺不對…」Steve說，忽然怔住，該死，他想起來了。

「那幾個月，在戰場上，不管前夜如何瘋狂，你幾乎都不受影響，睡上一覺就沒事了，和在紐約完全不同，那時你隔天一定會找個理由蹺掉早上的課——」

他早該發現Bucky的體質已經不同了。

Steve簡直是痛心疾首了，但Sebastian沒空理會，呆若木雞，腦子裡只有一件驚人事實：

Bucky，你居然還是在下面的那個？

心理師Wilson則不為所動，他搖頭道：「據我所知，你們三個月後就分開了。」

Steve默然，眼睛垂了下來，整個人散發著愧疚悔恨的氣場。

「不是你的錯，天哪我得說幾次啊。」Sebastian不耐地唸著。

「你真的這麼認為嗎？」Sam看著他。

「老兄，從移動的火車上掉進阿爾卑斯山谷還能活下來的機率有多大？Steve閉嘴再說一句你應該跳下去試試看——」Sebastian瞪了一眼正要開口的Steve，媽的我居然是在下面那個：

「算我運氣好沒死成，也算我運氣差被抓走了，那又如何？我說真的，已經發生的事情何必花精神去想要是如果？」

Sebastian覺得自己的耐性已經用完了，他討厭坐在這裡，也不喜歡Sam的懷疑眼光（天哪Mackie我好想你），更不敢想著Steve應該可以輕易將他抬起來按在牆上…停，別玩了，照劇本再來的事才麻煩吧？

「Bucky…」Steve又小狗上身了，一雙藍眼水汪汪的。

「我明白了。」Sam說。「所以你仍然愛著Steve。」

「等，等一下…」靠，這跳躍式的結論是如何得出的？Sebastian現在很懷疑Sam到底有沒有心理師執照啊？

Steve呆了好一會兒，幾秒後臉上泛出微笑。「我一直相信這點。」

「好啦，你相信就好，我們可以開始討論其他比較重要的事？比方說復仇者快解散了？」Sebastian做最後的努力，他只想立刻結束這場談話。

「那不重要。」Steve說。

他的眼睛直直地望著Sebastian，堅定如石，Sebastian從來不知道眼神也有重量，會讓接收到的人感覺心臟受到撞擊，直到現在。

他在看著的不是自己，是Bucky，Sebastian很清楚這點。

在第一復仇者裡Sebastian的台詞不多，其中一句是在面對烈焰時對著Steve吼：沒你我也不走。

這兩人，媽的，那句台詞的份量，Sebastian終於明白了。

那為何是他而不是Bucky在這裡呢？Sebastian想著，他現在佔著此人的身份，是為了要做點什麼。當然不是那些莫名其妙的事，而是他也許能改變這個時空既定的未來。

不管他有多想逃回那個從各個角度來說都是安全的好萊塢宇宙。

「好，那不重要，但我現在被一百多個國家通緝，還有個非洲土豪國王發誓非要我的命不可，所以，」Sebastian跳離座位，拍拍手上的灰，高抬著頭自信滿滿，像沙翁舞台上正要發表決戰演說的亨利五世：

「從現在開始，最好都聽我的。」

「為什麼？」Sam斜視他，話說，土豪王又是哪位？

「因為我能預測未來。」Sebastian很有把握的微笑。

他可是在半年前就把劇本讀透了哦。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

Bucky很困擾。

逃亡兩年多，日子過得和記憶一樣零碎。

當他跳入河中，撈起那個人時，他並不真的明白自己在做什麼。其實再早一點，無法對已放棄抵抗的任務揮出致命的一拳時，他就陷入迷惑中了。

他救了任務。為什麼？

離開河岸那刻，他只知道一件事，不能回去，現在不行。不是因為任務失敗，而是他直覺到，只要回到九頭蛇的基地，那個人和那張臉將不復記憶。

他想弄清一切。

那個人叫他Bucky。但他沒有印象。

爾後，從名字到經歷，一點一滴地，慢慢地在這個世界和自己的腦子裡，他找到那個叫Steve Rogers的人。還有更重要的，Bucky Barnes。雖然發現的東西不多，但他至少確定一件事，Bucky Barnes並不是個殺手。

最少他想起來的部份不是的。

Bucky有朋友，有重要的，必須守護的人。即使那個人是已知世界最強大的英雄之一，但Bucky腦子裡總會出現Steve悲傷脆弱的臉，和一些片斷的，碰觸他時的感覺。每當想起這些，奇異的平靜感總會莫名出現。

於是他瞭解到Bucky這個名字應該是他的過往，當然，他還有另一個身份，冬兵。

他不認為自己是那個二戰英雄，英雄身上不會掛十幾宗謀殺案。但冬兵也絕對不會將人民英雄，美國隊長從河中救出。這些事全都是他做的。

他被卡住，無處可去也無路可退。解除困境必得做一個決擇：要靠哪個人近一點。

冬兵沒有名字，他們都沒有的。所以他想抓住Bucky，不是博物館裡的英雄，而是記憶片斷裡，金髮小個子總是呼喚著的那個有名有姓的人。為此，大概在一年半前他就做了決定，除非必要，別動手。

因為當他出手傷人時，總會有離那個人又遠一點了的錯覺。然而任何決定都會有影響，和不可避免的後續效應。對Bucky而言，最嚴重的後果是他沒錢吃飯了。

身為第一殺手，Bucky當然知道九頭蛇大部份的據點，也知道只要五分鐘，就能打掛一群雜魚（殺光一群老想將他綁回電椅上的人不算太困難的決定）順便撈一票現金。一開始他也這麼幹了，但既然決定不殺人就表示金援也斷了，於是Bucky只能低調行事，四處打零工，維持生活最低所需就成。

生活不重要，記憶才是。

所以，對一個每天都只能吃垃圾食物，偶爾買幾顆水果補充維生素的人而言，他目前非常困擾。

站在劇組準備的自助餐枱前，Bucky想著，該如何拿第三個甜甜圈？盤子不夠大了。

「嘿，胃口不錯啊，老天你怎麼拿這麼多碳水化合物？還吃二塊pizza？」Anthony Mackie在他身旁皺著眉頭笑，順手拍拍他的臉頰：

「你有點水腫了哦。」

「我排尿很正常。」Bucky望向他。他對水腫的認知是有一回徒手和熊搏鬥，腰部受了重擊，一顆腎臟受損，幾天才復原。

那時是腫得很厲害。

Mackie大笑，Seb一如繼往的令他開心。

「我說真的，少吃點澱粉，你練得太壯了，不注意上鏡時會變成一隻熊模熊樣的冬兵。」Mackie說。

那很好啊。Bucky想著，九頭蛇吃硬不吃軟，當然是愈強壯愈好。而且——

「我好久沒吃pizza了。」Bucky說，下定決心夾起第三個甜甜圈，用他心愛的左手。

Seb是真餓壞了吧。Mackie望著他的盤子，上頭食物都快成座尖山了，哦不，這太超過了。

「不要喝可樂，再怎麼說也該喝健怡啊。」Mackie忙搶下Sebastian手裡的杯子，重弄了杯健怡可樂給他。

「它有怪味。」Bucky真不爽了。

雖然可樂和他記憶中的味道也不大一樣了，但健怡更怪，根本是藥水吧。

「呿，你是小孩嗎？拿去。」

Bucky默默接過，瞄了Sam一眼，上回見到他時，Bucky打斷他一支翅膀，還一腳踹下航母。

他不認識Sam，只是常在報導中看到他和Steve總是在一起執行任務。記憶中的Steve沒什麼朋友，倒是常常樹敵，Bucky偶而會想起小小的Steve，孤單的站在後巷裡面對一群高大的惡霸。於是看到Sam總是站在Steve身後時，Bucky覺得他應該是個正派好人。

他現在覺得此人不但正派，還很吵。

他現在不叫Sam Wilson，而是Anthony Mackie。這位Mackie先生隨時隨地都在說話，取笑身邊的人，有時還唱歌跳舞，總之，就是吵。

而且，很愛管他。

「你有照我說的好好練腿嗎？」

看吧，又來了。Mackie一坐到身邊就伸手摸他的大腿：「不行，還是太瘦。」

所以我到底是胖還是瘦？Bucky真弄不清了。算了，反正目前最重要的是吃。

Bucky刻意用左手拿食物，他喜歡手心裡的觸感。熱熱的pizza，冰涼的可樂杯，自由的，沒有殺傷力的手。

「也好，多吃點，下午要開始跑了。」Mackie則對Seb的好胃口印象深刻，這小子好像連盤子都想吞了。

「跑？」

「不是吧，你又忘了？下午要拍隧道逃亡啊，昨天才去演練的。」Mackie又開始想要Seb去看醫生了：「我說，你腦子是不是壞了啊？」

「嗯…」Bucky低頭。是壞了啊。

早先Steve，不，是Chris也這麼問。

當時他坐在Chris的拖車裡喝茶。對方一直不停地讚美他的表現，Bucky只能望著他發呆。直到有個男人拿著幾張紙進來，跟他說，Mr. Stan，你的助理在找你。

蛤？我有助理？Bucky傻楞楞地不知所措。那個人繼續說，她很急，劇本修改了。你要不要先回去，她可能在拖車裡等你。

「哦…謝謝。」Bucky忙下車，卻不知道自己的拖車到底在哪裡。Bucky在一整排高大的拖車前徘徊。當他第三次經過時，正在和助理討論拍攝流程的Chris看著窗外，Sebastian像個茫無頭緒的流浪漢一樣。

他走下車救了Bucky，帶著他找到自己的拖車。那時Chris忍不住問：「Seb，你是不是腦子撞壞了？」

Bucky覺得他們所謂的壞掉和他自認的不一樣。

終於找到自己的拖車，發現那位Stan先生的助理就是在片場遞給他通告表的人。那女子先是抱怨為何沒喚她就自己離開，緊張兮兮的檢查他的額頭。「還好沒留疤。」她說。

然後她笑著說劇本要修改，交給他兩張紙，還有手機。

Bucky接過時，發現這支手機是用指紋辨識的，Bucky試著按了一下，還好，能打開。哦，看來這個叫Sebastian Stan的人朋友不少，二十分鐘之內有七個訊息傳到他手機裡，約吃飯聚會的就有四則。他不想幫那個人回覆，於是直接丟到一邊去不理會。

助理小姐很在意他的傷，Bucky則覺得她有點大驚小怪，不過，感覺滿好的。

很久沒有人對他這麼親切了，印象中，無論受再嚴重的傷，他們都理所當然，毫不在意。

「傻笑什麼啊，」助理輕輕用手指點一下他的頭：「先看看更動的劇本，你的部份不太多。然後休息一下，下午會很累——我待會兒再來找你。」

她俐落地說，當她離開時，Bucky打從心底不捨。

只剩他自己一個時，Bucky坐著發呆了半晌，然後他開始四下查看，找到一些事物。

他看到一本厚厚的，上頭印著『內戰』，還貼了很多標籤的本子。

看來是劇本。Bucky隨手翻著，看到熟悉的名字，Rumlow。他留心讀著。

是Rumlow和Steve的一段對話。

怪怪的，他所認識的Rumlow大概不會在意自己的臉變成什麼樣子。他甚至不覺得Rumlow一直堅持為九頭蛇賣命是因為恨意，他其實就是個認真工作的人。

Rumlow是具機器，像他當年一樣。亦或是他誤解了？

上週才在新聞裡看到這個事件，Rumlow要搶生化武器，被Steve阻止，死在非洲，屍骨無存——所以，這個劇本寫的都是實際會發生的事？

Bucky翻回封面，內戰是什麼意思？

他打開第一頁，上面貼了標籤，場景，西伯利亞。冬兵被帶出冰櫃，電撃。

_Karpov走向前，冷漠地說第一個詞：_

_Karpov：渴望。_

Bucky用力闔上劇本。

呼吸急促，全身冒汗，手發抖。

怎麼辦？

Bucky的手按在劇本上，像裡頭有怪物會跑出來一樣。

過了好一會兒他才冷靜下來。劇本是用英文寫的，Bucky想，要不要冒險讀完它？

裡頭有過去，也就是說，未來也記載在內。

好，先跳過這段，別冒險。

他小心緊張地再度打開劇本，直接翻過這段。

蘇科維亞協議，Peggy過世，維也納事件。Bucky帶著謹慎的心情讀著，直到屋頂那節。

哦，那個和他打鬥的人叫黑豹啊，還是個國王？有趣。

他應該要讀完才對。如果他真的在作夢，Bucky心想，這也許是個預知夢。這時他聽到助理女士來敲車門，放飯了。

他猶豫了二秒鐘。食物和那女孩溫暖的笑容產生了強大的吸引力。Bucky隨即抱著劇本，立刻下車，不管了，先吃再說。

「S，Chris呢？」Bucky問，他在吃光了盤子裡的不良食物後，抬眼張望。

「不知道，在準備吧。下午你們會很累。」Mackie說。

很累？每個人都這麼說，Bucky想了想，拿起劇本翻動著，想找到Mackie說的，隧道追逐那段。

那段非常短，他一句台詞都沒有，只寫著：Bucky在逃跑，後頭跟著黑豹和Steve，然後Bucky搶了一輛重型機車——

「不難啊。」Bucky盯著劇本喃喃自語。

「是啊，有兩條腿都能拍。」Mackie說，「大熱天穿著酷刑衣拼命跑步，一點都不難，只是會脫水和腳軟罷了。」

就是在這種時候Mackie會對自己的角色感到慶幸，在天上的英雄就不用來回跑個上百趟了。

Bucky笑了。看來他真的很適合這個工作。

只要上帝保佑，後面不會再出現啓動詞就好。


	5. Chapter 5

Steve是Bucky想起來的第一個人。精確的說，是第一個有感覺的人。

感覺只是個大概的說法，仔細分辨，Bucky記得的是一些動作，聲音，氣味，觸覺。比方說，他記得自己在日落時分走進公寓廊下，餘暉將盡，他看見Steve屈膝蹲坐在防火梯上，廊下初燃的鎢絲燈映著他閃閃發亮的長睫毛，和眼角明顯的擦傷。

小小的，讓人永遠不放心的Steve。

又打架了？你知道你可以逃跑的吧？

Steve只是聳肩。

伸出手摸了摸Steve的頭髮，髮絲在他掌中滑動。對方不悅的閃開。別鬧。

黯淡鬱悶的嗓音。

Bucky坐到他身邊，靠緊他。

早春的紐約，黃昏寒意依舊。他的視線停留在Steve的瘦瘦的膝蓋。伸出手臂環過小個子窄窄的肩膀，聞到在外奔波一天，城市留在他頭髮上的煙塵。他身上總是單薄且帶著涼意。

為什麼不進去？

我媽還在。

哦。嘿，今天是我的生日。

我知道。

還是悶悶的。他記得自己從口袋裡撈出一瓶威士忌。

所以，來慶祝？

Steve抬頭看他——

記憶中止在他的藍眼睛裡。像一段沒收尾的慢版爵士，留下的只有溫潤如初昇月華的感覺。

這些記憶被Bucky放在腦子裡很重要的地方，在深處。當他想起更多，有關恐懼，痛楚，脆弱無力的肢體流著血，陌生人在他冷洌的金屬手心裡死去。當他開始驚覺於自己那時那刻對殺戮竟如此無感時，Bucky會停下來，轉個念，用力的挖掘，回想那些坐在Steve身邊的夜晚，或是日光下並肩同步時他的笑容。

那些可以讓他憶起自己曾經想要保護某個人的感覺。

但他從沒打算去找Steve。一個能隨手奪人性命，惡名昭彰的殺手，應該要離美國隊長愈遠愈好。

Bucky說服自己，Steve現在不需要保護了。然後，只要對方逼近，他就逃。

直到沒有退路為止。

而現在，他又要開始逃了。

站在隧道口，Bucky聽著一旁動作指導的交待，簡而言之就是照剛才替身演員跑過的路徑，再跑一次罷了。

曾在西伯利亞雪地裡跑過三天三夜。於是這到底有什麼難的Bucky實在想不通。

工作人員在前方幾個位置作好記號，方便走位，哦～就像是突襲時必須要在精確的時間移動到定位點一樣吧。

「只要往前跑？那摩托車呢？」聽完導演的解釋，Bucky一臉疑惑。剛才動作指導用筆電放卡通給他們看，說是預覽——Bucky看得非常認真。他應該要跑到隧道前，搶一輛哈雷重機然後迴轉。

大夥望向他，臉上的表情讓Bucky覺得自己好像說錯話了，只有Mackie大笑，還摸摸他的頭像在安慰幼稚園娃娃般說「怕怕了哦」。

Bucky仍然毫無頭緒，獵鷹先生總是令他困惑。不過大家好像被Mackie感染了，都以為他在開玩笑。

「沒那麼快，放心，我們會準備好。」動作指導微笑做結，但Bucky的問題依然無解，就像搞不懂跑步有何困難一樣，搶一輛行駛中的哈雷又有何可怕的？

導演吩咐就定位，Chris這時走到Bucky身邊，輕拍他的腰背間：

「去吧，我會跟著你。」

Bucky側頭望向他，似曾相識的感覺。他自己也曾說過這句話。那是在某個森林裡，對Steve說的。

「我知道。」Bucky撇嘴笑了笑，Chris看著他，又出現那種異樣感。他知道Seb是個好演員，但現在Chris覺得他不只是好而已，怎麼說呢？Chris居然覺得，他好像忽然變成那個冬兵了。

太奇怪了。

當導演說Action時，Bucky走向前，開始執行一點也不難的任務。

第一趟就只是跑而已。到達定位時，導演又吼了那句他很熟悉的評語：

「Seb～太快了～～」

Bucky回頭，隊長和黑豹還在老遠的地方，依他的標準，正慢吞吞地往他這兒跑來。

「你高中不是戲劇社的？還是同時也練田徑啊？」Mackie在他走回起點時笑問。

好吧，Bucky心想身邊這群人大概一輩子都沒正正經經地逃命過。於是他用自認只比烏龜快一點的速度，再跑一次。美國隊長和黑豹在後頭追逐，很好，一次ok。

Bucky鬆了口氣，然後他看到了非常奇怪的東西。

一架用車子拖著的活動平台，他的替身演員走上去，在上頭跑步時車子開動。哦，Bucky懂了，這樣看起來就像是跑得比旁邊行駛中的汽車快了。

不過…幹嘛這麼麻煩？

他很想和導演說，不用了，他能徒步超越時速40哩的汽車，背景的道具車時速也只有20哩左右吧，所以就算是用這位Stan先生笨重的身體也沒太大問題。但他忍著，耐心聽完指示（覺得不穩時就立刻蹲下，放低身子就好，千萬別跳下來blablabla…），乖乖地站上移動跑步機。呆呆地往前跑時，Bucky忽然有種覺悟，他的確是在演戲。

他在演一個平凡的，沒有超凡能力的人。

挺好玩的。

儘管他可以毫不費力，以奧運水準的跳台姿勢輕易翻身下平台，但Bucky決定低調點，他遵照動作指導的交待，等機器完全停止後再慢慢地抬頭挺胸，用新進的九頭蛇人員會看到發呆的姿態輕鬆走下來。Anthony Mackie抓住機會吼了句Sexy~Seabass~

導演對他的表現讚賞不已，Bucky隱隱得意，他完全可以勝任這個演員任務。

可惜不是在拍西部片，想想看，要是能騎馬那該有多棒。

然後是隊長的部份。

Bucky退到人群中，看著Chris上場熱身。一貫親切可愛的笑容不見了，Chris臉上的神情專注沈穩，緩步走上跑步機，近乎執拗地盯著前方。

即使眼前只有機器，但演員Chris很快就進入角色，他想像著，重要的兒時玩伴，僅存的戰友Bucky Barnes正在逃離他。

機器啓動，Chris起跑，剛開始速度不快，但加速後，他漸漸覺得有點吃力。

在動態平台上快跑其實不是問題，問題是他手上還得握著一面沈甸甸的盾牌，影響他右半身的平衡感。

這時Bucky望著他，無意識地往前走了二步，眉心緊緊皺了起來，腦中有個警示開關啪地打開了。

“Steve會受傷”這個念頭像紅燈一樣閃到他完全忘了自己身在何方。

盡力維持平衡的Chris開始重心不穩，他的身子稍稍偏移，踉蹌地跘了一下。引發周圍的人小小的驚呼聲，導演正要喊Cut，Chris本人則由於牛頓第一運動定律，他沒辦法直接停下，只能任由地心引力拖著他不穩定的步伐，準備好一個漂亮的倒下——

就在這時，Chris忽然聽到身後一聲巨響。他發現自己被一雙黑色和銀色的手臂緊緊抱住。當然，因為作用力引導，Chris還是摔倒了，只是但接著他的不是硬梆梆的鐵板，而是某人的胸口。

人類的意識在目睹突發狀況的當下時其實是反應不及的，需要一點時間來消化理解做反應，於是現場人員全體噤聲。導演根本忘了要喊停。

大夥看到的是Sebastian突然衝上跑步機，把Chris當成泰迪熊一樣抱著，直挺挺地往後倒下。

當事人Chris在幾秒鐘的驚嚇過去後，傻楞楞地半側過頭，呆望著壓在他身下的人。

「太危險了。」Bucky沈聲說。

『呃？』這個字出現在除了Bucky以外，現場所有人腦袋裡。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

「入戲太深。」Mackie抱著胸，一副評論家的樣子。

「是嗎？」Chris說，他剛脫了戲服，正在套上T恤。

地面的部份結束了，接下來是天上飛的，只有Mackie要忙，其他演員都沒事了。

「一定是，呿，我都不知道Seb原來是方法派的。」Mackie說。

「嗯…」Chris不置可否。前方不遠處Sebastian背對著他們，工作人員正努力地將他的銀臂拔下來。

跑步機事件發生後，Sebastian被他自己的助理和防護員，動作指導等一群人拉到一邊檢查傷勢同時拼命指責（你知道這有多危險——），Chris自己則不停對所有的人說：我沒受傷，別緊張…

Chris就像他自己保證的那樣，一點小擦傷都沒有，因為倒下時有個人體墊背當緩衝。

墊背本人則一副沒事人的樣子。導演Joe用那種專門給信心過剩的熊孩子或愛玩命的極限運動神經病說話時的口吻，很和善的問他剛才到底在想什麼，Seb面無表情回答：Steve快摔倒了。

這個回答讓兩位導演很認真的同時想著，該稱讚他敬業嗎？

因為兩人看來都沒事，尤其是肇事者Sebastian，他居然還堅持要接著拍下一個鏡頭，由於冬兵看來行動自如（雖然長在頭殼裡面的腦子極有可能進水了），在進度大於一切的前題下，劇組決定先完成下午的拍攝工作再說。

但現在Chris看著Sebastian，助理叼唸著要他去好好檢查一下，尤其是他的腦子。Seb充耳不聞。

奇怪的感覺又跑出來了，Chris想到昨天進片場時Seb笑嘻嘻，和每個人打招呼，開玩笑的樣子。和現在完全不同。現在的他似乎只想安靜的躲在一旁，最好都沒人注意他。

他早先給導演的理由是，Steve快摔倒了。

「為什麼是Steve？」Chris遙望著Sebastian，輕聲自語。

「什麼？」Mackie問。

「我是說，為什麼Seb說是『Steve』快摔倒了…」

「就是入戲太深啊。」Mackie可說是讚賞了。好演員就是要像Seb這樣，不管演什麼都要用心，即使是永遠不可能入圍奧斯卡演技類獎項的超級英雄電影。

只是這樣嗎？Chris皺眉，他自認是個實事求是的人，但現在有個超現實的念頭跑出來了。

這時Mackie要上場了，劇組人員說來試他的翅膀吧。他離開後，Chris想了一下，抬眼看去，Sebastian的助理正心疼且無奈地走開，似乎是Seb要求要喝星巴克吧。

瞧膲旁邊沒什麼人。Chris走向Sebastian，輕輕拍了拍他的肩膀。

Bucky回頭。

「謝謝你。」Chris說。近看更覺得Seb實在太亂來了。這傢伙正在脫上衣，一臉淡然，但他的背可精彩了，皮膚上大片不祥的暗紅淤血清楚表示明天就會變成嚇人的青紫色。

Seb好像完全不在意，他不會痛嗎？

「沒的事，哦，對不起——」Bucky想起助理小姐說的，他剛才嚇到Chris了。

「我太衝動了。」

「是衝動了點，不過我當時的確是重心不穩，你沒衝上來救援搞不好我真會摔傷——嘿，你真的沒事嗎？這很痛吧？」Chris輕輕撫按著他的背問。

Bucky搖頭，這點痛不算什麼，和蚊子咬差不多。「一點也不痛。又不是中槍，也沒骨折啊。」

但Steve的手就不同了，被他碰觸到的位置好舒服。

中槍和骨折是比近兩百磅重的大個子壓在身上要嚴重的多，但Chris看著他臉上的微笑，心想你只是個演員，又不是特種部隊的——

那個怪念頭更清晰了。

「呃，那個，我想知道…」Chris抓抓頭，想著，該怎麼問才不會聽起來像個瘋子。

「嗯？」因為Steve的手離開了，於是Bucky閃個身，拿起助理幫他準備的襯衫套上，以掩蓋突如其來的失落。

「就是…」好吧，Chris心想，不如就直接一點，他刻意用打趣的語氣，大喇喇地笑說：「所以站在我面前的人其實是Bucky Barnes對嗎？」

Sebastian不回答，但Chris覺得眼前的人態度丕變，像是有顆核彈快爆炸了一樣，Seb的眼睛張得老大，正在扣扣子的手停了下來。

等等，不會是真的吧，Seb此時應該要呵呵笑然後說你在亂講什麼不是？

他只是沈默。

心跳加速，一陣恐懼感驀地衝上Bucky的胸口，他不知道該不該回答。

他一直覺得自己在作夢。一個不想醒來的夢。若是此刻他承認了自己的真相，夢境是否將就此幻滅？

但Steve在眼前，Bucky心想，他不能對這個最重要的人說謊。

他垂手，一種放棄了的心情。Bucky黯然點頭。

「呃？天——」Chris這下真的嚇到了：「我是說，你真的是Bucky Barnes？還是，那個，你知道的，呃，方法派——」

Bucky聽不懂什麼勞什子方法派，他只知道，自己還在這裡。

Steve也還在。

太好了。

「我是Bucky。」

話說出口時Bucky有種感覺，好像一直躲在腦子裡，他一直想盡辦法要靠近的那個人忽然進入他整個意識裡了。

「你的Bucky。」他微笑。

Chris此刻覺得，要嘛Seb瘋了，不然就是他自己瘋了。然而他確定自己的腦子很清醒，而對方那雙藍綠色的眼睛是他看過最澄澈清明的。

黃昏即至，夏日的亞特蘭大市，片場裡嘈雜聲不斷，但眼前的人笑容如此平靜。

無論如何，Chris現在只想對為了保護他而摔傷的朋友說：

「那麼…放心，你安全了。」

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

相對於Bucky，Sebastian目前非常不安全。

而且他處在沒人相信他的世界。

「不可能。」Sam Wilson的黑色大眼斜視著Sebastian，意味明顯。此人洗腦洗成白痴了。

Steve沒那麼直接，只是搖頭，可憐地，像看著一隻心愛的，搞不清楚狀況的落水小貓咪般望著他的好朋友。

早該知道“能預測未來”這種說法太無稽了。

「嘿，我說真的啊，我真的知道未來啊——」Sebastian試圖說服他們：「打個比方，你們想想，我怎麼可能知道黑豹的身份？」

「黑豹？那個爪子超利的傢伙？」對獵鷹而言那隻竄上跳下大黑貓是挺討厭的。

「你說那是瓦干達的國王，T'Challa。」Steve想起稍早時Bucky說的話。「對了我正想問你是如何得知的。」

「因為我讀過劇…唉怎麼說呢…」Sebastian按著額頭。

仔細想想，要和他們解釋還真有點困難。眼前兩位英雄正茫然地看著他。這下得花點精神了。

「好吧，首先，我得申明，維也納的事不是我幹的，理由很簡單，你看過哪個訓練有素的殺手犯案時連口罩都不戴的？」Sebastian說。

本來嘛，不遮臉也去剪個頭髮啊，那有很難嗎？

「我相信你。」Steve毫不遲疑。

那不值錢好嗎？Sebastian白了他一眼。

「嗯，也對，面罩可是你的標準配備…」Sam說：「但這說詞太薄弱了點，搞不好你刻意不戴以免他人起疑…」

「等等，」Steve這時想起：「放炸彈這種事隨便哪個鱉三都能做，九頭蛇沒有理由派一個已曝光的殺手出馬－－」

「所以有人要嫁禍給你。」Steve終於恢復他應有的，美國．大腦已開發之地球上最強大戰略指揮官．隊長的判斷力。

「是吧？」Sebastian搖頭，終於。「某人裝了我的樣子去犯案的。」

「目的呢？」Steve問。

「報仇啊，你們仇家很多耶。」Bucky說。

「我們？不是你嗎？別忘了你曾犯下七十幾宗謀殺案。」Sam很不服氣。

「那不是我。」Sebastian覺得以目前的狀況而言，那的確不是他幹的。

「沒錯，你當時身不由己。」美國．誰都不准誤會我家Bucky．隊長Steve Rogers忙著幫好朋友辯解。

「對啦對啦，不過我要說的是，那些都不重要，重要的是有人要利用我來分化復仇者。爆炸案只是他計劃的第一步而已。」Sebastian說。他心想，身為這個宇宙中唯一知道未來的人，多少得提醒他們一下吧？

Sam哼了一聲。「那又何苦？復仇者早就分裂了。」

「你是指蘇科維亞協議？那玩意兒不重要，根本沒人在意。不，等我說完，」Sebastian舉起他的右手掌阻止正要開口的Steve：

「就算你們死都不肯簽那本厚得要命的文件也不會把Tony Stark當成敵人吧？拜託，都一起打過外星人了不是？今天你們倆真拍拍屁股退休去，過個幾天又有什麼麻煩找上門，他需要幫手時，難不成你們會見死不救？」

Steve和Sam對望一眼，聳聳肩，也是。

「所以真正會讓復仇者分裂的是更麻煩的事……」Sebastian說。而且，這件事基本無解。

說到底，冬兵的確是殺了人家爸媽啊。

「嗯...」Sam摸著下巴，皺眉看著Sebastian。雖然他還是不太信任這傢伙，不過，維也納事件疑點的確很多。

比方說， Bucky在爆炸前一刻現身維也納，然後就有人目擊他出現在布加勒斯特，就算他放了炸彈立刻離境，難不成臉部辦識系統是裝假的？更別說那條手臂根本過不了機場海關。

而且第一殺手看來窮酸的很，打了半天也沒見有人出來接應他，（咳，Steve和他自己不算）以一個單獨犯案的孤狼而言，要逃亡只剩開車一個選項。那就更不可能，兩地交通得花上十幾個小時，Bucky根本來不及回到這兒買李子——對，買李子也很怪，有人犯了淘天大案不去躲好，還上大街閒逛？

「你說的有幾分道理。」Sam說。

「OK，所以這裡清楚了吧，再來就是重點了，」看來這兩位有點被他說服了，於是Sebastian大膽說出真相：

「其實呢，我不是Bucky Barnes。」

Steve微微點頭，笑得慘巴巴的。

「我明白，你不可能還是原來那個Bucky。」

蛤？不，我不是那個意思…Sebastian陷入雞同鴨講的困境，這比說明聖誕老人真的不存在還難——

Sebastian張著嘴還想再解釋清楚一點，Steve沒給他機會，又抱上來了。

這時好心理師Sam說：「你們慢慢談，肚子餓了吧還是想喝咖啡？我去買——」

他邊說邊溜，打算回車上變裝閃人。雖說自己可能也被列入一百多個國家的通緝名單裡了，但比起直擊什麼不該看到的東西，被逮捕對心理健康而言可能還安全一點。

再說，護目鏡不便宜呢。

Steve…停…」Sebastian在對方懷裡很辛苦地擠出幾個字來。

「不。」Steve說。他抱得更緊了。

直接放棄是最簡單的選項，何況Steve的胸膛真的很舒服……但這對形勢沒有幫助。於是Sebastian狠下心，用他強大的左臂推開Steve。

啊哦，這才知道仿生手臂原來這麼強。Steve被他一堆三呎遠，差點摔跤。

Cool。都忘了我有條真正的金屬手臂耶。Sebastian心中有個十三歲男孩忽然醒來了。超想去擊破幾塊木板或牆壁試試。

可惜，他沒機會玩，因為一抬眼，就見到Steve，媽的，看他那德行，好像剛不小心殺了隻初生小貓一樣。

真累人。Sebastian只能靠向他，主動伸手摸摸他的臉，一字一句慢吞吞地說：「我的意思是，在這裡頭的人，不是Bucky Barnes，他不在這裡——」Sebastian另一隻手指著自己的腦袋。

「你得幫我把他找回來。」Steve永遠不會放棄，那個單字他早忘了。而Bucky溫暖的碰觸讓他更堅持。

「我不是指這個啦！」Sebastian真的又急又氣，現在才知道為何Steve Rogers是復仇者裡最難搞的傢伙。

帶上魔法，穿上鐵衣，大概每個人都能狠扁他一頓。但他的執著神魔難及。

算了，在美國隊長面前，你最好是放棄。

「好，我一定幫你把他找回來，但你現在得幫我，聽清楚我要說的話，也許，只是也許，我能找回Bucky，同時還能避免最糟的狀況發生。」Sebastian死盯著Steve說。

終於，Steve Rogers點點頭，將只想永遠抱著可愛的朋友（哦Bucky真的好美，而且現在更厚實抱起來感覺好好…）的衝動壓制住，乖乖站在那兒說：

「好。你說什麼我都會做，就像以前那樣。」

因為他笑得實在太詭異，Sebastian覺得對方還是誤解了，於是，他認為還是躲好自己的臀部會安全一點。

 


	6. Chapter 6

『像個小孩子。』

這是Chris Evans對Sebastian Stan的第一印象。

在美隊一的片場，Chris經常一轉頭，就見到那個背著舊式步槍，身穿藍色大衣的小子開心地在角落悠晃。張著大大的藍眼睛，一臉好奇，似乎對任何事都感到新鮮有趣。

像個第一天上學的小學生。

他自己就不同了。

他不是第一次接拍超級英雄電影。Chris上回拍的驚奇四超人結果並不好，角色算是成功但電影本身卻糟透了，要是慘劇重演怎麼辦？那時他還年輕，現下三十好幾，已經沒有犯錯的空間了。

況且，美國隊長這個角色他真擔得起？先別說能不能詮釋得好，若真如願成功了，可想見的是人們會把他這個人和美國精神的象徵做連結，進而放大檢視他的私生活。想想看，八卦報導將會出現『美國隊長Chris Evan喝茫了』這種標題。

就算一切都沒問題，但影劇圈變數太多，他這回可是和Marvel簽了六部片約，搞不好哪天忽然不想拍了呢？

這些念頭如同一大堆嘈雜的噪音充斥在Chris腦中，但怪的是，每當Sebastian Stan出現在視線範圍內時，那些聲音總會驀地停住。

他們是第一次合作。見面時他覺得Sebastian有張非常上鏡的臉，well，漂亮臉蛋在這個城市裡俯拾皆是。爾後發現這位名不見經傳的演員其實很專業，工作認真。但在好萊塢混這麼久，也看太多了。長像和工作態度不是讓他總在片場望著那小子的原因，而是Sebastian單純的笑容就是能讓他吵到不行的腦子安靜個幾分鐘。

瞧他多樂。滿足地做著自己喜歡的事，如此而已。

他們從未深交。Chris是主角，拍攝行程滿檔，根本沒空和剛認識的同事有什麼深入接觸，了不起就是停機空檔時聊個幾句，說說笑。直到某天Chris在片場掃視了半晌也見不著他，才知道Sebastian的部份已經殺青，戲份不多的快樂小男孩老早回家休息了。

有點遺憾，但Chris沒放在心上，反正，要是運氣好這部片有些成績，隊長應該還有機會碰上Bucky吧。

Marvel對所有的計劃保密到家，於是過了兩年Chris才在美隊二的片場再次看到那個開心男孩。

冬日戰士和第一部的基調完全不同，但Chris在拍攝時的心情卻穩定許多。美國隊長這個角色已被他已確立了，觀眾的接受度不錯。這回導演加強了隊長的深度和力道，而且故事非常好，這部片無論如何不會出錯。

Bucky如他所想的，真的回歸了，Chris看到他站在一旁默默的練習丟刀子，快樂小子這次要演壞人囉。

雖然角色本身正邪難辨，但Sebastian卻還是保持當年那種討人喜歡的態度。他幾乎沒變，幾乎。

上回客氣安靜的演員，這次會掄著鐡臂跟人討東西吃，吼叫著要找Frank Grillo——那傢伙和Seb一樣開心，就是瘋了點。導演一喊Cut，Sebastian立刻拔下冬兵面罩大口呼吸，可憐巴巴的唸著到底還要戴多久。

Chris更喜歡這個自在多了的男孩。

他們的對手戲增加了。劇本裡，隊長和Bucky之間的關係變得尖銳複雜，不可免的出現很多設計精妙的對打橋段。光是集訓就進行了三個多月。

一次次的套招演練讓他們在彼此身上留下了些小傷。

『輕點你是想殺我嗎？』

『喂說好不打臉的——』

有種說法，肢體接觸是最容易拉近人際距離的方式。三個月後，兩人變得親近許多。

於是拍攝時的針鋒相對，停機後就成了同病相憐。穿著厚重制服的英雄和反派會扶起對方，忍著七月酷暑苦著臉說：沒問題吧？再來。

相處久了，Chris漸漸發現Sebastian不是像他當初認為的，只是個單純的年輕演員。有時候他會覺得Sebastian不是屬於好萊塢的人。

大多數在這個圈子裡混的人都有強大的表現慾，自我意識過剩，Sebastian相對而言內向了些。

有人跟他說過Sebastian的童年挺顛沛的，他來自羅馬尼亞，會多種語言。

Chris是土生土長的波士頓人。他常掛在口中的計劃是『我要回家休息一陣子』。那個城市是他的窩，也是限制。他在鏡頭前總要維持一定的形象，做任何事都要先想一下。

哦不，我家人在看著呢。

Sebastian似乎沒有這種困擾，他好像是在這世上遊蕩，沒有什麼需要掛心的。Chris羨慕他的自由。

唯一讓他覺得不妥的是，Sebastian太安靜，安靜到讓人擔心的地步。像在媒體發佈會時，終於有個記者想到要向電影副標裡的主要角色提問，Chris開了個玩笑，伸手按住Sebastian說：這個問題讓我來。

才說完他就後悔了，在媒體前搶話算什麼啊。難怪老弟叫他控制狂。沒辦法，Sebastian就是讓Chris有那種得幫他一把的衝動。

和他的想法差不多的，話多到讓人覺得不去做脫口秀簡直浪費人才的Anthony Mackie就處理得很好。從倫敦宣傳開始，Mackie和Sebastian就被排在一起聯訪，當他們並肩坐著，長時間面對各家媒體公式化的提問時，總能主導話題的Mackie和詞庫裡只有『呃…』『你知道』『我不知道』的Sebastian，一個丟哏一個捧哏，活脫脫的相聲組橫空出世。

Mackie對他說，Seb超耍寶，當眼前沒有記者，攝影機時，他就什麼都知道了。

有嗎？可是Sebastian很少主動和他開玩笑啊？所以Chris覺得一定是他自己的問題。

不過，左右是朋友了，於是當內戰開拍時Chris變成開心的那個，以和自己兄弟一起大玩一場的心情進入狀態。

但是現在卻有點怪了。

Sebastian說，我是你的Bucky。

不管拍攝日程有多趕，就算休息半小時後就要準備拍下一場戲了，Chris都非得和此人好好談談。

「我想，呃，你應該知道我是誰吧？」Chris扶著Bucky的肩膀，兩人往片場後的雜物區走去。那裡沒人。

「你是Steve。」Bucky說。

Chris側過頭看他。嗯，他真不是在開玩笑的。

「關於這個，其實呢，我不是你說的那個人。」

「我知道。」

「呃？」

「你的名字是Chris Evans。」Bucky說。

「所以你是Seb…」

「不，我不是Stan先生。」Bucky停下來，看著Chris：

「我是Bucky Barnes，那位Stan先生我不認識，也不知道為什麼每個人都把我當成他了。」

靠。這太詭異。Chris想到更合理的說法可以解釋這個狀態。「你聽過多重人格嗎？」

「讀過，我知道那是什麼，而且我相信我的腦子裡其實還有另一個人，那個人沒有名字，只是個武器。」Bucky嘴角扯了一下，很像是自嘲，但Chris沒見過有人笑得這麼艱難。

「不，我不是Sebastian Stan，那個人不在這裡。」Bucky指了指自己的腦袋。

「哦…」

「而且，我還知道，你就是Steve。」

Chris深吸口氣，不，你也許是Bucky，但我確定自己決不是美國隊長。「你真的誤會了。」

「沒有。我想過你可能不是Steve，」Bucky說。「因為我印象中Steve不會在句子前順口加個fucking，也不會對任何人擠眉弄眼，更不可能聽懂西班牙語的黃色笑話。」

Chris笑得有點尷尬。

「不過，除去這些，你應該就是他。」

「怎麼說？」

「嗯——」Bucky沈吟了一會兒。

「Steve根本不確定自己是不是真的有能力做到人們希望他做到的事，」Bucky說：

「每個人都說他強悍，不知道他只是硬著頭皮上場。當沒人看著他，只剩下我們倆的時候，他會懷疑一切，尤其是他自己。」

「是嗎？」Chris忽然對美國隊長很有親切感了。

「你有時候…很像他。像剛才要上那台機器前——」Bucky笑得很溫柔。那時他看到這個人緊握著盾牌，望著前方深呼吸。

「而且，如果你不是他，那我也不該出現在這裡。」

「為什麼？」

「因為我得跟著Steve Rogers，直到終點。」

Bucky天經地義。

Chris看著他。

也許，就算只是一個瘋演員的過份入戲，而一切都是假象。但這世上到底有什麼可以確認是真實的？

無論如何Chris很想知道，要是順著此人的意志，就演演看Steve Rogers呢？會發生什麼事？

「關於S，不，關於我，你記得什麼？」Chris說。

「嗯——我會在下午去你家，你會被我拖出門找樂子，不到黃昏不回家…還有…」

站在他身前，看著他清亮好奇的藍眼睛，Bucky想起了某件事，一段壓抑許久的，很重要的記憶在這個平靜的午後慢慢變得清晰。他終於想起來Steve是什麼人了。

「我記得這個。」Bucky說。他伸手環住Chris的後頸，然後吻他。

Oh My God

原來會發生這種事。

Chris Evans到此刻才真的相信，這小子真的是Bucky Barnes。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

Chris Evans從未碰過這種事。

不是和男人接吻，不，那沒什麼，說實在話，不分男女，他吻過的人可多了。讓他震驚到不知所措的是，他從來不曾被另一個男人這麼主動深情的吻過。

Seb，不，Bucky吻他，手掌抓撫他的後頸，輕得像在疼惜一隻柔軟小貓。身子貼緊，天哪，這傢伙還有條訓練有素，刁鑽的舌頭——

Chris的喉頭不自主的發出哼聲，腦子終於開始想他們還在片場這不太妙時，對方停下來，放開他了。

Chris深吸口氣。眼前之人似笑非笑，嘴唇在光線下顯得紅潤，微啓著，像個邀請。Chris想撇開視線，卻又掉到他深得令人不安的藍綠色眼裡。

如果Bucky Barnes其實是這樣和Steve Rogers接吻的，那他可以理解隊長為何會拼死命，連著三部電影追著老朋友跑了。

「So，Bucky。」Chris將這個名字叫出口。對方笑意更深，好像他終於答對一個很重要的問題。

Chris有個衝動，再來一次吧。

「那個，你記得…」Chris欲言又止。

「對。」

「你們…不，我們，其實是——」

「應該是。我記得這個，還有別的。」Bucky的表情沈了下來，腦子裡出現一些影像，關於Steve的。

很零亂，他想起Steve在他懷裡。他們接吻，黑暗房間裡，街燈映入，床單的一角泛著黃光。

**_告訴我你要什麼。_ **

不能回答。他在害怕某件事，和Steve輕微的呼吸，脆弱的，彷彿一捏就會碎的手臂有關。

**_我知道你要什麼——_ **

不，你不知道。

Steve不放棄，他永遠不會放棄。

他記得自己躺下。摟近那個瘦弱的身體，Steve的氣息有咳嗽藥水的味道。枕頭曬過太陽。想起自己向他坦露一切時莫名的驚惶，微光中Steve蒼白的頸子，和他的決絕。

他記得一切。

Bucky忽然沈默讓Chris有點擔心。「嘿，還好嗎？」

還好嗎？

Bucky定神看著他，這句話他問過。在某個冷得要命的森林裡，強壯的，完全不熟悉的身體緊靠著他，Steve很緊張，他成了害怕的那個。

Chris被他盯得全身不對勁。「幹嘛不說話？」

一抺詭異微笑跑上Bucky的臉。

「哦，你們在這裡，時間到了哦——」場務走來說。

「來吧，」Chris拉著Bucky的手臂：「剩幾個鏡頭就結束了，然後我們再好好談談。」

黃昏帶來一絲涼意。Bucky走在他身邊，腦子並不比之前更清楚，他還是不明白為何會身在此處。

但他們正同步前行，伴著彼此，就像以往。

Bucky有種預感，若是一直這樣，他會想起更多事，然後，也許，只是也許——

那個沒有名字的人會終於消失。


End file.
